An aspect of the present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with the fitting comprising a first fitting part and a second fitting part, wherein there is geared connection between the first fitting part and the second fitting part so that there can be relative rolling between the first fitting part and the second fitting part; a rotatably mounted eccentric for being driven, and for causing the relative rolling between the first fitting part and the second fitting part in response to the eccentric being driven; a driver for driving the eccentric so that the eccentric causes the relative rolling between the first fitting part and the second fitting part, wherein the driver comprises a hub for bearing the driver in the first fitting part, and the hub ends with a bead; and a securing-ring for axially securing the driver, wherein the securing ring is clipped on the hub and surrounds the bead.
A fitting of the type described above is disclosed in at least one of U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,689, U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,743, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,903.